


Jai's work

by Keenir



Series: Prodesse Quam Conspici - To Be of Service [2]
Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jai's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jai's work

You have questions. No, I don't read minds; I know what recruits think when they leave the Farm for Langley. And I know my name is one of the things they hear.

-

Why join the Agency?

I could have rebelled, I suppose, joined the FBI instead. But considering that my dad has buddies in the Hoover Building, and the whole point of rebellion is to leave that which you're going against...the FBI wouldn't have taken me far enough away.

So why not join? Nobody's in charge for life - even Wild Bill retired.

-

Sure there's downsides to a life in the field, even for me. For one, there are places I could only pass for a tourist; other places where, if I say I'm a local, I'd have to use an immigrant community as a base of operations; and there are places where they take one look at me, and expect I know the local dialect and my place in society.

Thankfully there are perks to the job.


End file.
